Galifrey Falls, No More
by KillgarraghForever
Summary: The Doctor looked around. No, it couldn't be. He was the last one. How could there be another after what the other one... What he'd done? MAJOR REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Prologue

DOCTOR POV

You-" I held up a hand to silence Amy. I hadn't felt like that since... No, it couldn't be. 'It must be the regenerative energy messing with my head,' I decided, immediately before that theory was blown to smithereens and tossed into a white hole by the young girl hiding in a bush right behind me.

"Hello?" a voice called out, from behind the aforementioned bush. The bush was unceremoniously shoved aside as the voice's owner came out from behind it. "Can you hear me?" The owner of the voice was a young girl, about 12 or 13. She looked absolutely terrified, but also curious. I felt a mind unlike any other brush against mine. Except... No, bad Doctor. There's no way any of them could have survived. The mind then proved me wrong again by attempting to grip mine by the ear, so to speak. Seeing as minds don't actually have ears, they have - The girl cried out, and promptly fell to the floor, earning a whack to the head that was going to hurt later.

"Doctor... What's going on? Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm perfectly okay, thank you, Amy. But," I answered, moving towards the girl, "She's not. Come on, help me move her to the TARDIS. I need to run a scan on that strange girland see what she's doing running around 21st century London. With no parents," I added, seeing the look of confusion on Amy's face. She continued to stare at me, but Amy did as I asked. She hoisted the girl's legs up, and I gently lifted her up by the shoulders. 'I must find out this girl's name,' I thought to myself. 'After all, we can't keep calling a Time Tot _girl_.' Together, we carried her into the TARDIS. Sexy made a happy little humming noise as we entered, happily shutting the doors with a click.


	2. Chapter 1

I, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, Bringer of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds, had been brought to a screeching halt by the existence of one girl. A Time Tot girl, to be fair to me. Questions fought and jostled each other for attention. _How could she have survived the Moment?_ asked one. _It's impossible. _

_Well, she did, somehow, so that theory's out the window!_

_What if she thinks she's a human? _shouted a stray thought.

_Uh, guys,_ whispered a small part of my mind. It was ignored in favour of the more pressing concern of the Time Tot.

_That would be a problem, seeing as she's not and we're not either. _

_And humans can't even remember the Dalek invasion, or the cyberman one, or the spaceship crashing into Big Ben, or anything, so she's not going to believe it._

_Guys?_

_She'll think she's older than she is! _

_She won't trust us! _

_What if she runs away? _

_What if- _

_SHUT UP! All of you!_ yelled the small part of my mind, having gotten fed up of waiting to be noticed. _Haven't you been paying any attention? She woke up precisely 17 seconds ago. I've been trying to get your attention ever since!_

"Seventeen seconds?" I yelped out loud, then leapt to my feet and dashed out of the console room, intent on getting to the Time Tot before she could go anywhere.

* * *

I skidded around a corner, crashed through a door and came to a stop right in front of the Time Tot. Said Time Tot had frozen in the act of sitting up. She looked up and me, and glared mistrustfully at my enormous grin.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" she spat, in English. I grinned even more, ignoring the venomous tone.

"You're in the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's my spaceship. Oh, and I'm the Doctor! Hello!" I grinned even wider. Her eyes widened.

"You're... What? No, you can't be. This can't be -" she gestured at the walls. "- a spaceship. No way. It's too big to be one. And who calls themself 'the Doctor'? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. And this is a spaceship. My spaceship. The best one, if I do say so myself! But!" I clapped my hands together in front of me, causing the girl before me to jump. "Enough about me! What about you? What's your name?" I asked the last part in Gallifreyan. Seeing as no species except Gallifreyans can speak Gallifreyan, seeing as they have no need to learn it due to the discovery of the Babel fish, if she could understand it, then she has to be a Time Tot.

"I'm Jasmine. Jas, for short," Jasmine answered hesitantly. In Gallifreyan! _So she can speak it!_

"What are you, Jasmine? What species?" I questioned bluntly. If she can speak Gallifreyan, she can't be human, so there was no point beating around the bush. _I __might as well see what species she thinks she is. _

"Oh, I'm an alien from the planet Krypton," she answered sarcastically. "What kind of stupid question is that? I'm a human being, homo sapien, whatever you want to call it! It's not really optional, in case you hadn't noticed." I stared at her in silence for a few seconds, trying to figure out exactly how long someone would have to be on Earth for to say that without a hint of a lie. _Their whole life_, I realised, shocked.

"It is for me."

"What? So you expect me to believe that you're some kind of alien?" Jasmine shook her head. "You're bonkers."

"No. Well, yes, but I am an alien. And I can prove it," I replied, taking one of her hands and putting it on the left side of my chest. "Can you feel my heart beat?" Jasmine nodded. I moved her hand over to the other side of my chest. She gasped, yanking her hand away from me.

"Oh my gods," she said. "You're really an alien."

"Yep!" I nodded. "A Time Lord. And..." I hesitated for a moment. "So are you."


	3. Chapter 2

"Come off it!" Jasmine said after a few seconds. "I am not an alien."

"Yes, you are," I said, looking straight at her.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," she challenged.

"Well, if you were human, which you're not, you would not be able to understand a word I'm saying. And we would not have been able to have this conversation in Gallifreyan, the language of the Time Lords, one of which you are. Well, you're technically a Time Tot, but that doesn't matter. My point still stands," I proved, smiling at Jasmine gently. Finding out you're not the species you thought you were your entire life must be difficult, to say the least. No wonder she was denying it.

"Nice try, Doctor," Jasmine folded her arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is English."

"Really?" I raised one (non-existent) eyebrow and switched to English. "Pond! Could you come here for a minute?"

"Coming!" Amy shouted back. I turned back to Jasmine, who sat looking at me like I had a duck on my head. Amy entered the room, looking slightly out of breath.

"So, Jasmine," I spoke in Gallifreyan. "This is English, correct?" Jasmine nodded. "And you agree that Amy here, being from England, speaks English?"

"She's from England? She sounds Scottish. But, yeah, she spoke English just now," Jasmine confirmed.

"Then why can't she understand a word we've said?" I asked, then turned to Amy, speaking English. "Did you understand any of that?"

"No," Amy replied slowly, flicking her ginger hair out of her face. "Doctor, I thought you said that the TARDIS had a translation gadget or something earlier?"

"It does! Ten points, Pond! But, the TARDIS assumes that if you have a TARDIS, you speak your own language," I explained quickly.

"I am not this Time Lord alien you keep harping on about!" Jasmine shouted, panicked.

"Okay. then. Tell me this. If you're not a Time Lord, then how can I hear your two hearts beating as we speak?" I challenged. Jasmine looked baffled.

"I don't know. I've been to the doctor's loads before, and no-one's ever gone, 'Oh. my Lord! You're a medical miracle. You've got two hearts and regenerative cells," she said, a note of hysteria creeping into her tone. My mind latched onto one part of her statement and refused to let go.

"If you're not a Time Lord, then how could you know about the regenerative cells?" I asked triumphantly. Jasmine stared at me.

"I don't know! It just came into my head!" Jasmine near shouted. She looked extremely panicked now, and I decided to halt my quest to convince her she was a Time Lord for now. Amy glared at me.

"Doctor, it's been a long day for all of us," she said pointedly. "And I think that's enough for today. So why don't you go and fiddle with the console for a bit?" Amy gave me a little shove towards the door. I left the room, hearing it shut behind me. I walked over to the console room, deciding that I might as well try to fix the Chameleon Circuit while I waited for Amy to come back.

* * *

Amy came in a while later to find me surrounded by bits of wire and circuitry. She carefully picked her way around them, and sat in one of the chairs around the edge of the control platform.

"So," she said, glaring at me. "That went well."

"I wasn't trying to freak her out!" I defended myself. "I was trying to get her to see she's not a human!"

"So, directly after she fainted for some reason and probably hit her head, you decided the best thing to do would be to bring about an identity crisis? Good idea!" Amy scolded me sarcastically. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea. How are you feeling, Pond?" I changed the subject quickly.

"I'm fine, Doctor. A little tired, but fine."

"Go and get some sleep. I know how much you humans like it," I advised. "Just follow the orange lights in the floor to your room. Try all the doors. Whichever one opens is your room."

"Thanks Doctor," Amy yawned, then wandered off in search of a bed. I returned to my tinkering.


	4. Chapter 3

_Oi! Doctor! Jasmine is awake!_ the not-so-quiet part of my mind informed me. I'd worked out that it was the bond between Time Tot and Time Lord. The bond allows the adult Time Lord (usually the parent) to know if the child is injured, upset, happy, or anything, and it enhances their need to care for them. By Gallifreyan law, if a young Time Tot bonds with you, you can't turn them away. But I wasn't going to tell Jasmine any of that. _Oh, yeah! Jasmine! She's awake!_ It had only been a few hours, and Jasmine was fully rested, another indication she was a Time Tot. Time Tots only need about eight hours of sleep a week, and adult Time Lords can go weeks without rest. Humans, on the other hand, are like cats, what with how much they sleep.

Entering the medical bay, I pulled the chair over to Jasmine's bed and sat down.

"Good morning!" I grinned. Jasmine stared at me.

"Morning, Doctor," she greeted slowly. "So, I assume you're going to be asking a load of questions now?" I nodded.

"Yup, questions! Firstly, how did you get into Pond's back garden?" I asked, assuming she'd say something along the lines of 'I heard a noise (otherwise known as the TARDIS) and came to investigate,'. But I was about to be surprised.

"Well," she began, putting her hands on her lap and obviously remembering something. "A few nights ago..."

_Flashback - No one's POV_  
_A girl of about 13 sat on her bed, in the dark, with only the muted glow of a laptop screen providing any light. A clock chimed once in the distance. The laptop's screen showed a blue and red tunnel like structure. Suddenly, a blue box flew into view, music accompanying it. The box flew out again, leaving the blue tunnel, and then flew in, causing the tunnel to turn red. The music reached a crescendo, and the box flew out of sight once again._

_"Dooo weee doooooooooo," sang the girl as names flew across the screen. _Christopher Eccleston ... Billie Piper ..._ A metallic petal-shaped logo spiraled into view, proclaiming the show to be Doctor Who. It, too, flew out of the screen as the TARDIS reappeared, with the episode title, _Rose by Russell T. Davies_, materialized in front of it. The screen faded to black, then showed the moon and stars. The camera panned around to show the earth, the girl watching grinning. It zoomed in to Great Britain, then London, then the Powell Estate, finally resting on a digital clock that beeped, proclaiming it to be 7:30. Then, a purple box appeared in front of the image. It was a Windows one, saying that the power was low and the girl needed to plug it in. Then the laptop promptly died, not that Jasmine had been expecting it to do anything else. _

_Jasmine got up, evidently to look for a charger. Above her head, the otherwise ordinary wall was emitting a strange white glow. Jasmine noticed this, and looked up. She gasped._

_"Oh my gods," she whispered, looking up at the light. It was shaped slightly like a smiling mouth, if mouths were jagged and bumpy. Jasmine obviously recognised it, because she quickly got up and stood as far away from the strange light as possible. The light faded, leaving a crack in the paint, shaped exactly like the light had been. _

_"Okay," Jasmine said to the odd crack in her bedroom wall. "You were not here a few hours ago. So how did you get here?" Moving over to her window, she snatched her fake wooden sword from its resting place, and examined the end. She then took a photo, and saved it onto a document on her phone. Taking the sword, Jasmine cautiously edged her way across the room towards the wall holding the crack. Carefully, she poked it with the sword, then examined where the two had touched. Nothing seemed any different. She took another picture, glancing up to check nothing had happened to the crack, and compared the two. From what she could see, there wasn't anything different about them. Slowly, she reached out and touched the crack. _

_A second passed. Then another. And another. _

_Nothing happened. _

_Jasmine frowned, sighing in relief, and perhaps a bit of disappointment. Life was a bit boring in the real world, and this mysterious crack was probably nothing more than a cat scratch on the wall she hadn't noticed. Perfectly sound reasoning, if not a bit dull. She closed her laptop lid, having given up on finding the charger tonight. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, not noticing as the smiling crack glowed once again. _

_She awoke to the sound of the TARDIS materializing in Amelia Pond's back garden. _

"So, yeah. Once minute I was in my human home in Dorset, the next I'm waking up in Amy's back garden to the sound of keys being pulled along a wooden desk," Jasmine completed, leaving me with my jaw hanging open.

"So, how would one end up in Leadworth when they are supposed to be in Dorset?" I asked. _How does one end up in Dorset when they are supposed to be on Galifrey?_ I privately thought.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped, scowling at me. "But, I do know that I have never been to Gallifrey. I think I'd remember if I'd ever been anywhere with red grass." _How do you know about the red grass, then? _I thought to myself.

"Yes, you would. But, I believe that I promised you proof of your timey lordyness?" I steered the conversation away from Gallifrey. I could feel her nervousness penetrating the air around her. This would be the moment that I discovered if I really was the last of the Time Lords. The moment I discovered if someone had survived, if I wasn't alone anymore. Excitement bubbled inside me.

This was it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I'm back! I'm fairly certain that no-one's reading this anymore, but prove me wrong by reviewing! I've recently finished Matt Smith's series-es (is that even a word?), and I was a total wreck after. Fortunately, I was ill when I did, so I didn't have to face school. I will be updating every weekend, now, if I get the chance, so I will try not to be sporadic with my updates. But, enough said! Geronimo!**

I lead Jas over to the scanner device that I used on the rare occasion someone was unsure of their species. Actually, I just got bored one afternoon and decided to built a species scanner. But never mind that. So, where was I? Ah, right. I had Jas stand with her arms out to the side, like Earth airport security do. I didn't need her to do this, but the scanner worked better that way. I lifted the scanning part and waved it around her.

"So, at the moment the machine is logging all of your genetic information, and processing your personal file," I explained, gesturing at the screen. "Here is where the information collected will appear. It should be done..." The machine wired a bit, finally displaying some text. Unfortunately for Jas, it was in German. I hit the machine on the side, and it reappeared, this time in English. It read as follows:

**Name: Unknown**

**Status: Healthy, minor bruising to the upper body**

**Species: Unknown**

"Doctor," said Jas, sounding genuinely frightened, "Why doesn't it know my name?"

"Or your species?" I asked, more to the scanner than Jas. "I don't know, Jas. Maybe it's just a minor glitch?" But it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I don't know, Doctor," Amy's voice sounded from the doorway. "Isn't that that machine you made that afternoon you were moaning that there was nothing to do?"

Jas tried and failed to stifle the snort, which was quickly turned into a sneeze. I was not fooled, and evidently, neither was Amy. Amy giggled from the doorway.

"Yes," I admitted, "It is. But that doesn't mean it doesn't work!" I added quickly.

"Obviously," Amy said patronisingly. "Doctor, why don't you take her somewhere _qualified _to find out?"

Just then, the console room's phone rang. Amy left with a quick, "I'll get it!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The Prime Minister," she replied.

"Which one?"

"The British one,"

"Which British one?"

"My God," Amy breathed, "It's Winston Churchill!"

The Doctor dashed into the console room.


End file.
